Feelings
by Gundam Pilot Sango
Summary: A group of guys with powers meet a group of girls with powers. I suck at summeries so just read this!
1. Boys

Feelings I don't own anything. Nothing. Nada. Or as Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo says,"Zipity Doo da zip zap nada." DBZ belongs to it's creator and these songs belong to their rightful creators which are not me. Sadly....... Oh well. Read on.  
  
This story is based on truth. In my life, that is. The characters, Amanda, Kristy, Chris, Joel, Alex and Clara are origonal characters.(They're based on some of my friends.) If ya'll are out there reading this, you know who you are. Bold-Athors Note Normal-Story ""-Talking Slanting-Thinking  
  
Chapter One: Boys  
  
"C'mon dude. Hurry up! Joel's gonna kill us if we're late!"Goten shouted to his friend who was fixing his hair in the bathroom.  
"I'm not finished! Just give me a second!" Chris shouted back to his impationt friend. Goten rolled his eyes. "That's what you've been saying for the past half hour."he mutterd annoyed. The bathroom door swung open and out walked a blonde haird boy. He grinned. "Sorry to keep you waiting, oh mighty Kami."Goten looked flaterd. "Well, atleast you know to respect my greatness."he joked. Chris laughed. The two boys headed for the door and Chris grabbed his keys on the kitchen counter.  
  
Goten Son and Chris Cannel were room mates and best friends who lived in a small apartment in Satan City. Both boys were Seniors at Orange Star HighSchool. They both were also singles and today they were headed for their friend Joel Santanna's so the three boys could go to the local Club called 'Boss' Shack'.  
  
The two jumped into Chris' Jeep. Chris turned the ignition on his car and double cheaked his hair in the rear veiw merior that had his work notification card hanging from it. Goten laughed.  
  
"Dude. It's not like your going on a date. As much as we like you, you don't have to look hott to us guys." Chris blushed. "No. I'm just doing this incase I see a cute girl at the club tonight."Goten raised an eyebrow. "One our age?" Chris shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."  
  
Goten had heard about the club from someone who worked with him at Capsule Corp. His boss was also his best friend. He was also Manager , which was one step down from Trunks (his boss). Chris worked at the local Sherif's office in Teletype (My daddy's job!!!) and was taking J.R.O.T.C in highschool with their friend Joel.  
  
Joel worked at the club as a part time job.  
  
After awhile Chris' jeep pulled into Joel's driveway. Joel Santanna, had his own house and was also single. But he did have wemon over there now and then. Chris liked to joke that Joel still lived with his mum, but it was only a joke.  
He honked and the door swung open. A short boy with black hair came running out. "Hey dawg! What up?"he asked grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Nothing."Chris mutterd pulling out of the driveway.  
Chris put on the raideo and 'Ignition' came blasting through the car. Chris nodded his head to the beat, Joel sang the lyrics loud enough for Hell to hear and Goten drummed his hand on the side door of the car.  
  
After that Stacy's mom played. The two boys grinned and began to sing along. They stopped at a red light and saw a car full of girl listening to N*SYNC. (Shudders and grants pity on the poor girls)  
Joel raised an eyebrow in interest. They were around their age and wore close to nothing. But the light turned green and the girls were off in a flash.  
  
The boys shook their heads and sped up. They reached the club and it was 6:00. Chris pulled into a spot right infront of the club and the three boys jumped out. They were gonna meet their friend Alex there. They saw him standing by the door and the four boys headed into the club.  
  
The song 'In Da Club' blasted through the room. Thousands of teens were dancing around the room or sitting at the bar. The boys saw the girls that were in the car beside them but they were with some guys already. Probably their boyfriends cause they looked pretty confertable togeather.  
  
They walked around the club for a few munites when 'Not Gonna Get Us'by t.A.T.u played. They sat at the bar. Then a few girls sat in the empty seats beside them.  
  
"Hi."Goten smiled, with his cute Son grin. The girls smiled and said hi back.  
  
Oksay.......chapty one is finished. I hope it didn't suck too bad. But hey, it's only chapter one and I intend to extending the story. About my last story, Every Step You Take, I intend on keeping it goin'. Please Review kindly. Also, my new e-mail adress is: DemonsAngel24@aol.com. Hope to hear from ya'll soon. P.S:Keep reviewing Every Step You take for more intense chapters. 


	2. Girls

Chapter 2: Girls  
  
- Do you think I own anything. Thought so. But if you did then, I'm quite flatterd but, no.  
"I'm Clara."the blonde said quickly. The other two had black hair. "I'm Khristy."the girl with short black hair and glasses said. "And I'm Amanda."the one with a hat said.  
The boys smiled.  
"I'm Chris."Chris said taking Amanda's hand and shaking it. "I'm Joel and this is Alex."Joel introduced his other pal. The three girls smiled.  
"Nice to meet you."said Khristy. She had on large hoop earings, a neakless with her name carved into it, a longsleve pesant shirt with a ring attachet to it and realy cool pants. They were halfway jeans and had a small belt around it but a triangular part below the right side of the belt was leather.  
  
Amanda had on a small hat with balck and white strips. A longsleve fishnet shirt with a black camolsoe over it. A thick belt with striped rings attached to it.A black mini skirt and black jean knee knockers. Socks with chains wrapped around them and flat schoolgirl shoes. Also she had leather biker gloves.  
  
Clara had on a short sleeved tank top with a see through collar. A large belt. A mini skirt. Knee high socks and high top sneakers.  
  
Goten looked at Clara. "Wanna dance?"he asked. Clara blushed and nodded. "Okey."she said. The two walked onto the dancefloor when Mya's 'Wow.' played. Amanda looked at Khristy and rolled her eyes. Khristy just laughed and shook her head.  
  
"So........"Chris began. Amanda tilted her head and smiled. "So?"she said smiling gleefully. Chris blushed. "So...well....er- where are ya'll from. You guys certently don't sound japanese or, like me, American."Khristy jumped in to answer.  
  
"We're both from the Philipens. Both of our daddy's are inlisted in the Navy."Amanda nodded and took a long sip from her coke. "Yup. So, you're from America, eh? Which state?"Chris blinked. "Boston....Boston Massachucets."Amanda nodded her head. "Cool. We lived in New York for awhile and went to see the ocasional Red Sox games in Boston. My dad loved the Red Sox. (Holy Shit! This girl sounds just like me!!!!)So, my whole family are fans of them."  
  
Joel looked at Khristy and raised an eyebrow. "Curious. You datin' anyone?"Khristy shook her head and sighed. "My luck with guys is like Sean Connary's luck with trying to speak Spanish."  
Joel laughed. "Wanna dance? I love this song."the two said in unison. They laughed. "Sure."they said in unison again. They laughed and headed for the dance floor to dance to Ashanti's Rock wit me. That left Amanda, Chris and Alex. "So.......how are you?"Chris asked. Amanda shrugged. "Fine, I guess. We heard about this club from a waitress at Dino's Pizza Parlor. Clara was complaining about wanting a guy and we're new here so, she said to find the hottest guys, come here.....I see Clara has already made progress. I just came along for laughs."Alex laughed.  
"Are we that bad?"Amanda laughed and took a sip of her drink. "Heh, no. I'm just, well, picky. I don't realy like guys.Not that I like girls. Hell no..but. I guess I'm more of the girl you play basketball with then the girl you go to the movies with. I'm just that way. Now Clara, she will date any guy who has lots of cash, a cool car and likes getting 'physical' with her. Khristy? She's inbetween. She likes guys and all, but she's no airhead."Chris nodded in understandment.  
  
"Khristy........she's not daiting?" Amanda shook her head and took a long gulp from her Coke. Then sighed. "She was. Bobby Diano. He's kind of creepy. He was too much for her though. Way to tough and persistant. Became abusive and a drug active." Alex looked blankly at her.  
  
"She's scared to date anyone now?" Amanda looked at her drink as she stirred it with her straw. She sighed heavily. "Khristy.........well, Khristy hates it when people try to over run her. She always expects to be treated with the respect she gives to other people. So she gets hurt more easily then most people. Expessialy Clara. When somebody hurts Khristy, it'serious. She can get so upset that she starves herself. Or stays cooped up in her room figuring out what she did wrong when she hasn't done anything. That's just how she is. So unselfish. Expecting to bring out the best in people."  
  
"What about you?"Chris asked holding a beer. Amanda looked up confused. "Have you resently been dating?"  
Amanda laughed.  
"Nope. Not even been on a single date. Now, going out with my crowed, that's one thing. But dating. Naah."she shook her head.  
Chris raised an eyebrow in interest. "Not even one? Damn, and I thought I was the odd ball. Haven't been on a date in the past two years."Amanda laughed and brushed a stand of black hair behind her ear.  
  
Khirsty ran up to the three. "Hey. What's up? What's going on, ya'll look so depressed." Chris shook his head. "Nahh, just thinking about how dateless we've managed to be."  
Khristy nodded. "Humm......You know what? How about we all go to the beach, huh? Tomarrow. I think It'd be fun." Amanda shrugged, "Okey........I guess so." The boys nodded in agreement. "Sure. Sounds tight."  
  
Huh? That was sooo lame. But if you did like it (which no one probably did)then Thanks. Read chapter three though for a cool suprise. 


End file.
